


Come Back to Me

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: One Shot] A day filled with good news, ends in a tragedy as one wife’s life, hangs on the balance between life and death.





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014, and I realized I never posted it. Luckily, I was cleaning my notes on my laptop and found it. In this story, Emma and Regina had Henry through IVF. Flashbacks are written in italics.

The scene of the accident is flocked with paramedics and police officers. The perimeter has been secured so that the townspeople can stay behind the yellow tape. On the other side of the tape, behind the officers, who are blocking the view of the bystanders, lays a scene covered with blood and shards of broken glass. The woman is severely injured and is rushed directly to the hospital, with her wife in tow.

 

“Baby, hang in there! Stay with me!” Her wife keeps desperately pleading over and over again, as she holds onto her hand.

 

The paramedic who is monitoring the woman’s vitals notices a spike in the heart rate whenever her wife is talking.

 

“Ma’am, whatever you do, don’t stop talking. She’s responding well to your voice.”

 

“Baby, please. Henry needs you! I need you! We are almost there! Just hold on!”

 

* * *

“We need a doctor over here!”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Drunk driver. Patient’s heart rate is erratic, and blood pressure is declining. We were able to put pressure on some of her wounds to prevent her from bleeding out too quickly.”

 

“Alright, people! Let’s move!”

 

The woman’s wife moves to follow but is stopped by a nurse.

 

“Miss, I’m sorry, but you are going to have to stay in the waiting area. No one, except medical staff is allowed beyond this point.”

 

“She’s my wife! I can’t just leave her!”

 

“I understand that, but if you don’t comply by these rules, I will have to ask security to escort you out.”

 

“Yeah, well, understand this. I don’t give a damn who you call.” She starts walking down the hallway to the last room on the left, where she sees them take her wife. When she makes it outside the room, she gasps at the sight before her.

 

* * *

_I’m sorry I won’t be able to drive you to the airport._

_Baby, it’s okay. You’ve got your hands full for a while. I’m the one who’s sorry for having to leave on such short notice._

_Dear, it’s alright. Henry and I can manage just fine. Right, Henry?_

 

_[Henry starts babbling, unable to speak coherently just yet]_

_Oh, come here, Henry._

_[She takes their six-month-old baby from her wife’s arms]_

_I’m going to miss you so much while I’m gone, Henry._

_[She turns to her wife]_

_I’m going to miss you too. I wish you two could come with me._

_I know, dear. So do I. But you and I both have our jobs. Mine is here, and yours is taking you out of town for a while._

_I know. I just wish I didn’t have to go._

 

* * *

She stands there. Out in the hallway looking through the window as she sees doctors and nurses scrambling around trying to restart her heart. Her ears are filled with the constant beeping on the monitor, as she struggles to fight back the tears from escaping her eyes.

 

_You’re coming back, right?_

 

“Clear!” Flat line is still heard.

 

_Always. I’ll always come back to you and Henry. I promise. Henry, be a good boy and watch over Mommy for me._

 

“Charge to 200!”

 

_Emma, we’ll be fine. You’re the one I’m more worried about._

 

“Clear!”

 

All she can do is put her trust in the doctors and nurses as she sees her wife hang on between life and death.

 

_Regina, you know I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, I’ll only be gone for two weeks._

 

“Charge to 250!”

 

_Two weeks is still a long time. What if Henry starts walking while you’re gone?_

 

“Clear! Damn it! Madame Mayor, you will not die! Do you hear me? Wake up!”

 

_Then, I will definitely love seeing him walk to the door when I come back. There’s my ride._

 

“Doctor, it’s been three minutes. Maybe you should stop.”

 

“Like hell I will! Charge to 300!”

 

_I love you._

_I love you too, Regina._

 

“Oh, god! She’s losing a lot of blood!”

 

“If you can’t help, then get out of here!”

 

“We’ve got a heartbeat!”

 

“Doctor, there’s an OR available.”

 

“Alright, let’s prep her up for surgery! Move, people!”

 

They all get out of the room wheeling Regina into the OR, leaving Emma alone in the hallway.

 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the scene of the crime, police question the eyewitnesses, who all say almost the same thing.

 

“She was driving, and all of a sudden this guy driving that 18-wheeler went straight towards her. It was like he didn’t even know which side of the road was which. He kept swerving left and right.”

 

“I saw that she stopped at the stop sign, like you’re supposed to. She then went on driving straight, but that guy was trying to turn left or something, since he had his turn signal on, but he just went straight at her.”

 

“If you ask me, that guy was clearly drunk. Either that or he was extremely sleepy since he kept veering off the road. Look, I have to ask. Is the woman going to make it? My wife is over there beside herself, and she can’t stop crying.”

 

“As soon as he drove straight into her car, I saw her car go in the air and roll until hitting that bench and oak tree. Glass was flying all over the place.”

 

* * *

After several minutes of speaking with the eyewitnesses, the police now have enough information to alert the next of kin.

 

“Alright, I’ll go tell Emma what happened here. Everything was just a blur by the time she got here earlier.”

 

The sheriff goes and starts to leave in his car, when one of his men runs up to him.

 

“Wait! David, you’re going to want to see this.”

 

He hands David a bloodied shirt and a teddy bear, along with a document.

 

David looks at the document and punches his car door.

 

“Damn it! How do you expect me to tell my daughter that…God damn!”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

 

David shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. Not a word of this to my wife just yet. She’s watching our two-year-old grandson, and I don’t want her getting upset.”

 

“Understood, sir.”

 

David’s stomach churns as he heads over to the hospital.

 

* * *

 “Emma!”

 

“Dad?”

 

“There’s something you should know.”

 

David spends the next several minutes telling Emma who the drunk driver was and letting her know that Henry is at home with Mary Margaret.

 

“Did you at least arrest him?” Emma can’t help but raise her voice.

 

“Emma, I couldn’t.”

 

“Why the hell not? What good are you being sheriff of this town, if you can’t even do your damn job, Dad?”

 

“Because he’s dead, Emma. He died on impact. I know you’re upset with me, but right now, all this yelling isn’t going to help Regina.”

 

A slight pause is heard for several seconds. Emma takes a deep breath.

 

“You’re right, Dad. I’m sorry. I just never thought Regina would ever be in the hospital, unless she was in labor. If anything, given my job as a bail bondsperson, I’d be the one in the hospital more often.”

 

“Emma, there’s something else you should know. One of my men found these items.” He says as he first hands her a teddy bear, holding back on the last two items.

 

“Dad, what aren’t you showing me?”

 

David clears his throat. He hands her the document and the customized t-shirt.

 

Emma looks at the t-shirt. “World’s best big brother?”

 

Emma then looks at the document and gasps. “She’s pregnant?”

 

For a while, Emma stands in the hallway outside of the room where her wife was being helped by the doctor and nurses, only minutes ago. She pushes her hair back with her hands and notices there’s blood. Her eyes look in the room and see blood on the sheets as well. She then looks at the piece of paper and holds the teddy bear tight. In that moment, the Mills-Swan family would never be the same again.

 


End file.
